Mots liés
by Spherebleue
Summary: Luxus, la nuit, dans un désert. Des pensées qui se croisent, quelques souvenirs, et des mots qui se lient. Label SPPS.


Hey hey ! Me revoilà pour un petit OS sur un perso que j'aime beaucoup, Luxus (ou Laxus, ça dépends). Et quoi de mieux que de coller ce cher dragon dans un désert et de le faire divaguer ? J'aime ça ! D'ailleurs, au passage, je me permets d'expliquer deux termes.

La schizophrénie, mot assez dur à prononcer au demeurant, et un phénomène psychologique qui s'explique par une double personnalité. Une fois t'es gentil, mignon, c'est cool, les oiseaux chantent, tout ça tout ça, et juste après BOUARG, tu passez en mode vénère.

La thérianthropie... Là, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Disons que, en gros, c'est une sorte d'animalité accru chez une personne tout à fait normal. Pour faire bref, le thérian' aura tendance à avoir, parfois, un comportement plus animal que la moyenne. Parfois, pas tout le temps.

Faites attention si vous voulez vous informer sur ces deux trucs, internet n'est pas très clair à ses sujets et on a vite fait de penser que les concernés sont juste des adolescents qui veulent jouer les loup-garous tro bo tro d4rk et à tendance à s'énerver pour un rien.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse bouquiner tranquille *3* .

* * *

Luxus inspira.

Doucement, calmement.

Autour de lui, du sable. Juste du sable. Caressé par le vent du soir, tendrement, presque amoureusement. Des dunes à perte de vue, noyé dans le noir, qui formaient comme une immense mer se déplaçant au ralenti. De la crête des vagues s'envolaient parfois des grains, qui venaient fugitivement scintiller sous la lumière de la Lune. Dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient paisiblement, par millier. Elles semblaient observer ses moindres faits et gestes, et de là où étaient Luxus, on pouvait voir la constellation du lion. Peut-être que l'esprit l'épiait, s'inquiétait pour lui. Peut-être… Mais il n'y avait que peu de chance pour que le fauve se soucie de son sort. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, tout les deux. Et puis le dragon s'était fait bannir de la guilde, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Le blond fixa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, et lança une chanson au hasard. La chaleur de la journée s'estompait, et ici et là, on pouvait apercevoir quelques signes de vie. Un fennec partant en chasse, une vipère à corne sortant du sable, des rats des sables cherchant quelques graines pour leurs nouveaux nées, leur famille… Famille, ce mot résonnait étrangement aux oreilles du blond. Son père l'avait toujours considérer comme un poids, une charge inutile et encombrante, une espèce de… chose qu'il utilisait pour cacher ses ambitions. Quand à sa mère... Luxus avait souvent pensé être le fils d'une prostituée, ou d'une idiote, en tout cas pas d'une fille qui savait ce qu'elle faisait en lui donnant la vie. Mais à y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas de sa mère. Rien. En fait, le mot Famille s'était rapidement raccroché au mot Guilde. À telle point qu'ils avaient finie par fusionner, ces mots. Et dans l'esprit encore jeune du dragon, d'autre mots avaient aussi fusionné. Maitre et Grand-père. Deuxième étages et Puissance. Mistogan et Etrange. Natsu et Folie. Erza et Loi… Il avait fini par se faire son propre vocabulaire, riche en émotion et en couleur. Et puis d'autres mots étaient venu, lorsqu'on l'avait forcé à se faire implanter ce qui lui donnait tant de puissance, lorsqu'il avait vu cette nouvelle tombe et cette Mirajane changée, des mots amers qu'on voulait cracher et d'autres horriblement dur qu'on voulait oublier. Enflure et Père. Lacrima et Douleur. Larme et sel. Larme et Lisanna. Larme et tombe. Larme et deuil.

Luxus secoua la tête, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, observant les alentours en essayant de se raccrocher à quelques choses, histoire de ne pas sombrer. La lueur de la Lune l'attira irrésistiblement, et son aura lui rappela un instant une certaine fratrie. L'image d'une Mirajane souriante s'imposa à ses yeux, portant une jolie robe rose à froufrou. Mirajane et Rose, Mirajane et Robe, non, ça n'était pas des mots qu'il pouvait associer. Pour lui, la jeune femme resterait un démon, quoi qu'il arrive et malgré son éclatante joie apparente. Son étrange changement de caractère, il n'avait jamais pu se l'expliquer. Et pourtant, il avait cherché. Folie ? Schizophrénie ? Thérianthropie ? Il avait vite balayé ses mots-là de son esprit d'adolescent. Non, elle avait changé à cause d'autres choses, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Elle était d'ailleurs surement la seule à savoir. Par contre, ce que le reste de la guilde savait, et avait toujours sus, c'était qu'elle avait pleurée chaque seconde la mort de Lisanna, et ce pendant au moins deux ou trois ans. À partir de là, le baume du temps avait commencé à faire effet, un peu. Et désormais, elle ne pleurait que chaque heure. Mirajane avait fusionné avec Tristesse.

Un Ganga, sorte d'oiseau aux plumes fauves, passa devant la Lune.

« _Eh Luxus, tu n'aurais pas vu ma perruche ? »_

La voix d'Elfman résonna dans le crâne du dragon. Sa perruche ? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu, il était même le dernier à l'avoir aperçu. Simplement, il avait voulu tester la portée de ses éclairs et … Il n'arriverait surement jamais à l'avouer, mais sur le coup, il s'en était un peu voulu. Surtout quand le Strauss était venu lui poser cette question. Le blond avait murmuré un « non » quasi inaudible, et avait plaqué ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Et puis à voir le pauvre mage fouiller partout à la recherche du volatile, il avait senti son cœur se serrer, sans savoir pourquoi. Elfman avait fusionné avec Remords. Et après la mort de Lisanna, le lien entre les deux mots étaient devenu encore plus profonds, plus… évident. En fait, il avait fait un lien quasi prémonitoire, et sans le savoir.

Il leva les yeux, apercevant la nuit noire. Noire comme les cheveux de Cana. Cana… Il était passé la voir, parce qu'elle s'y connaissait en prédiction, et il lui avait expliqué son histoire de mot, et ce lien étrangement vérifié. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle lui avait simplement demandé pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur. Sa réponse avait franchie ses lèvres avant même qu'il s'en rende compte.

_« Parce qu'à force, je pourrais t'en écrire un dico, de mots associés. Et parmi eux, y'a Fairy Tail et Bannissement, rapport à mon père. Je le sens pas ce raccord, mais j'arrive pas à me le retirer de la tête.»_

Ce lien là, il n'avait jamais pu le défaire. Bannissement, Fairy Tail, ça n'allait pas ensemble, et pourtant ça restait collé. La guilde lui avait tout donné, et pourtant… Pourtant il avait failli la détruire. Et l'épée de Damoclès, ces mots liés, lui était tombé dessus.

Le peu de chaleur qui restait se retira. Un instant, Luxus sentit la présence de Natsu aux alentours, fugitivement. Natsu… C'était lui qui avait arrêté cette folie. C'était lui qui avait fait sursauter le peu de raison qu'il restait au blond, à ce moment là. C'était lui qui, dans un sens, avait répondu à la prière secrète du dragon. Natsu l'avait battu, et ça lui avait fait du bien de perdre. Un bien complètement fou, qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Et c'était ce dont il avait besoin, au final. La bataille de Fairy Tail correspondait à un dérapage de son esprit surchargé. L'absence de mère, le bannissement de son père, la mort de Lisanna, des liens entre les mots peut-être prémonitoires, Mirajane et Elfman qui change d'un seul coup, un grand-père souffrant… Trop. Beaucoup trop. Il avait craqué. Maitre, Protecteur. Protecteur, il fallait qu'il soit protecteur, par n'importe quel moyen, pour que les autres n'aient plus à supporter ce genre de chose. Protecteur, Maitre. Il fallait qu'il devienne maitre, à tout prix. Il avait dérapé, complètement.

Luxus s'allongea dans le sable devenu froid. Il laissa ses pensées dériver, au hasard de ce qu'il pouvait voir et de la musique. Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer, inexorablement. Et tandis que Morphée l'attirait doucement à lui, dans l'esprit du blond le mot « Désert » se lia avec le mot « Sérénité ».

* * *

Review *o* ? N'hésitez pas hein, j'vais pas vous bouffer :3 .


End file.
